Destiny isn't always here it's love
by Sabaku No Sai
Summary: Shyle Silver and Neji has just been partners since the academy year. They used to hate each other but what happenes when they finally confessed their love? It isn't always about destiny. NejiOC - Oneshot


Destiny isn't always here, it's just love

* * *

A girl with silver hair was walking through the training fields. Guiding her to her one crush that she had when she was younger. His name was Hyuuga Neji. Her name is Shyle Silver. She hated the Hyuuga from some time now, but after saving her life, she realized her own feelings for him and was now ready to tell him how she felt. It was weird in a sort of a way because all they did was train and go on missions together. But now she realized that she loved him and she needed to find out if she needed if he felt the same way.

_I've never gone with the wind, _

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants me to go_

_Til' you opened the door_

_And theres so much more_

_I'd never seen before_

_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and changed everything_

Neji was training by the entrance way; hearing Shyle. He had wanted her but he didn't want her to get involved with her own emotions and now she has gotten better at that and needed to see if she has feelings for him as he does for her. He loved her. That's all he wanted. "Neji?" The shy voice always asked him. He stopped training, like always and turned toward her; whose eyes were on the ground looking for something to say. Needless to say he was confused.

"What is it, Shyle?" He asked with a soft voice that made her blush.

"I was wondering if you have a minute so that way... we can talk pri-privatly?"

"I have time."

_You lift my feet of the ground _

_You spin me around_

_You make me craizer craizer_

_Feels like I'm falling and I _

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me craizer craizer craizer_

"Umm....." She started as he walked toward her to close the gap that was between them. "I.. I was wondering if... you wanted something to say to me? Because you were so worried when I was attacked by Orochiamaru." She finished explaining, still looking at the ground. He lifted her chin for her to look up to his own pupiless eyes; causing her to flush.

"There was. I didn't get to because everyone was in the way," He explained. Shyle was so nervous that she squeaked in surprisement as he put a arm around her waist and continued to look into her pink eyes. "Shyle Silver, I love you. I always will and I will never let you go."

_I watched from a distance as you_

_made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue _

_And I wanted to know how that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes and made me believe_

Shyle Silver was in the arms of her crush. Hyuuga Neji. Needless to say she was blushing the way Hinata would be around Naruto. It was all too weird. Did he acutally mean it for her? Or was it a fake but it could be real. "Hyuu-" She cut off her own self and then corrected herself. "Neji. I love you too.... Even if it was for a ridicoulus reason."

"Hn. Good. Because your mine."

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me craizer craizer _

_Feels like I'm falling and I _

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me craizer craizer craizer_

"So how exactly are we going to tell everyone?" She asked the prodigy who just kept smiriking. "By the way, what's with the freaking smirking?!"

"Your ruining the moment. So shut up." He started to lean down and kiss her, but he decided to savior the moment. Shyle wrapped her arms around the Hyuuga's neck and closed her eyes, relaxing that she was in the arms of her crush. She loved him, he loved her. One big happy family. She loved him.

"Make me."

"You really shouldn't have said that, Shyle."

_Ohhhhh_

_Baby you showed me what livin' is for_

_I don't wanna hide any more_

_Oh Ohhh_

He leaned down and kissed her passiontly on the lips. She was glad and he was to. To have the woman in his arms. Now, there was only one thing to say to the others. But they didn't really know how to say it. It was all too good to be true.

After a few minutes, the group was there watching them as they finally kissed and confessed their love. Even Naruto was happy with Hinata in his arms. Neji glared at the Uzumaki who just grinned slightly and Hinata giggled.

"Neji-kun, you shouldn't be mad, we have each other so one more?"

"One more." He kissed her passiontly and everyone 'oohed' and 'awwed'. This was the moment that everyone was waiting for.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You take me away_

_You make me craizer craizer_

_Feels like I'm falling and I _

_I'm lost in your eyes _

_You make me craizer craizer craizer_

_Craizer Craizer _


End file.
